Sherlock Holmes: God Save the Queen
by Dianizx
Summary: Producer Ludwing has decided to leave movies, until he gets caught in the new S.H movie, the Director Kiku H. wants Alfred J. and Arthur K. as the main actors? But the great Arthur has already retired, can being a S.H fanboy make him change his mind? Alfred has ulterior motives? And Francis B. too?: A/U UsUk slight FrUk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Amm... this is my first story...ever...so please don't kill my spirit... it took me like hours to learn how to post this, so if i did anything wrong please tell me... i already have several more chapters written so i will try to put more soon... if its kinda boring please tell me i will try to short it up a bit the ones i already made... The first chapters wont have that much UsxUk Or FrxUk but it will come... just wait!  
><strong>

**Remember that Story and Fanservice go hand in hand~!**

* * *

><p>Everything was going as expected, the scrip, the sponsors, the director, the copyrights, the cameras, lights and extras…<strong>everything<strong>… oh yeah except for one little detail… We didn't have the main actors.

Everything was chaos pure and giving Chaos… and he didn't how or when he got stuck in this…but then he remembered, he remembered the exact moment he had signed his death contract.

All of this started months ago, when he just had received an interesting e-mail from one of his long lost  
>"friend's".<p>

* * *

><p>Subject: Hallo<br>From: Meinen_Wonderful_Me …  
>Too: GermanIsMySausage_WürsteMania...<p>

Guten Morgen Ludwing, how is your -not so wonderful compare to Meinen- life treating you?  
>I hope that good, but if not, well too bad D.<p>

Don't think I have as much free time off as you do, as to be talking to someone not as mighty as myself, so I will just cut to the chase and go the point. **(Ludwing's thoughts: **That was quite redundant, but oh well that was how Gilbert was anyway**)  
><strong>  
>Even if I don't appear it, I do regard you as a good friend and respect you as a Cinema producer…<p>

**(Ludwing's thoughts: **Fuck… what is going on, Gilbert Beilschmidt was giving **HIM** a complement… this couldn't be happening…maybe he was dreaming, maybe it was from another Gilbert Beilschmidt, Maybe he was going to die…he pinched himself rather hard to check the first possibility out, "OUCH"… it hurt, so no, he wasn't dreaming, he checked "Meinen_Wonderful_Me …" Profile, and found what he expected to find: **"Meinen name is Gilbert Beilshmidt, just by knowing that should be enough to make ya wet, but I will continue so you enjoy it further… yada-yada-yada-yada..I love little chicks (the animals and the human kind)…ya-daaaa-yadaaaa…Prussia is hotter than the sun…yada-yadaaaaa…call now and I will talk to you for 10 minutes with a 20% discount if you are a babe" **There was more butLudwing just couldn't keep reading it would make his eyes bleed if he did, this guy had a serious problem, and the people that actually called (If there were any) had even more problems…I mean it was just a profile on a Chat service, wasn't it illegal to charge for a talk?... But Bloody Würste's that wasn't the problem here…the problem was that **IT **was **THAT **Gilbert Beilschmidt after all...I mean it had to be…there wasn't anyone **that**egocentric in the world other than him wasn't it? Please Sausage God, with one it's more than enough, no more please, I rather die… and that reminded him of what was exactly happening…

He probably had an incurable illness then, one that would kill him in the matter of days… that was the last choice…it was probably a very bad one if Gil was going to go soft on him…  
>Yes, it was a Man eating bacteria that was eating his insides slowly and painfully until it attacked the superior part of him and ate his skin little by little…<p>

He was going to drift to more negative and awful thoughts until it hit him…he hadn't finished the e-mail, yeah if he was going to die a horrible death, he deserved to know how the holly Frankfurters did Gilbert knew before him of the dark future he was destined to have.

Even if I don't appear it, I do regard you as a good friend and respect you as a Cinema producer, which is why when my bosses asked me who could produce and manage the new "Sherlock Holmes, God Save the Queen Saga" I immediately thought of you, **(Ludwing's thoughts:** This is worst that I had imagined…maybe I had two deadly diseases**) **I know that you are quite famous in the producer world, and you might not have time, but I sort of promised that you will do it already, so as a friend of the awesome me you have to do it… oh I mean Please…

Contact the amazing me as soon as you get this e-mail. ;D

Ps: I'm sending you part of the script so you get the hang of it.

Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

><p>Ludwing couldn't believe himself…he had just panicked for nothing, he got so scared that he probably lost years of life… yet it had ended in such a stupid "request" if one could call it that, by the way that Egotistical moron had "asked" for it.<p>

But of course why didn't he think of that possibility?, he needed a favor;  
>Gilbert loved himself more than anything in the world, so that tone on a person of his sort caught him off guard, but after all he (Gilbert) was still human, he still had a job and had to follow orders from his superiors, but of course the one mentioned before would have never accepted that…that thought made the German ex-soldier smile to himself.<p>

Ludwing wasn't going to take that Prussian citizen offer, as much tempting as having him owing the German a favor sounded, he just had too much work and little time in his busy life to bother with what seemed an English movie, and the problems it took to make it finally debut on theaters, he was done with movies, too much hassle, stress and such; making theater plays was much more fulfilling and less aggravating.

Yet he found himself reading the script that self-centered Prussian had left him… it was more than a script, it was a story, it was a new world that opened to him an showed him the delicacy of Old England and the people the surrounded it, when he finished the fragment he was send, he wanted more, he wanted no know what the (Insert German Word) hell had happened, it wasn't even the real script it was just a story board yet it had catch him and refused to let go…he immediately knew that he had to produce the movie

Screw "The Lion Queen the musical", he hadn't felt this eager to make anything since his magical debuting days, yes, that's right, being a Cinema Producer had been his ideal job since he could eat Würste, what had happen? Why did it feel more like a chore than anything else? How long had he been feeling like this? … It was a job after all so it might just be a chore for everyone after a while… yet he felt that explanation wasn't right… He had loved it, yet; what happened?

Being Famous … yes…that's what happened… being in the public eye all the time, having the pressure of being defined by which movies he did and didn't produce, if they would sell better or worse than the one before it… yes… having to compete against himself, never being able to win…

But no, not this time… He was going to choose this movie because he wanted, not for the public, the critics nor the money…just because he liked it, and nothing else.

He immediately started the response of the e-mail Gilbert had sent him; he knew that meddling in something related to Beilschmidt just had to bring trouble, but he didn't flinch, he didn't think about it twice and just sent a quick, short but wholehearted "I accept", and, "Ps: Send the contract to my lawyers, so they can review it"

With that being already sent, Ludwing felt strange feelings arise from inside him, what was it?, Nervousness?, Excitement?, both? Yeah both of them at the same time; and he loved it, he couldn't remember the last time accepting a job offer felt so amazing, yes this was a job he wouldn't regret.

And before he would think of other synonyms of how eager he felt, the response arrived at his laptop.

-  
>Subject: Re: Hallo<br>From: Meinen_Wonderful_Me …  
>Too: GermanIsMySausage_WürsteMania...<p>

I knew you would never say no to something awesome me has asked of you.  
>Because we both know that a mere German dude like you could never compare to someone of my greatness, coolness…. <strong>(Ludwing's thoughts:<strong>And the list goes, on and on)

Ps: DD I LOOOOOOVE your e-mail address, it fits you, just too well.

What? … Crap, I knew that it was a mistake not changing it as soon as I could… no, the biggest mistake was asking that French weasel help on creating an e-mail account in the first place, yeah…next time I'm swallowing my pride and calling tech support or buy one of those mean American books that insult you while they help you, I think it was something like "E-Mail for assh*les" or something like that…I don't know why the Bloody Heineken they were so damn popular… it just had to be American I suppose.

But I suppose that I am kind of relieved that after sending my acceptance to Gilbert he is being the same dush as ever, yet…maybe I shouldn't have answer so fast, I didn't mind having him begging a little more; Crap, calm down Ludwing your "S" side is showing.  
>But the important thing is that I did this for myself and nobody else.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promise it gets better...i think(?) Please review...  
>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* Reviews create Yaoi and Yaoi creates a better place!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello!, sorry for taking a bit long in posting this, but having class and no internet are bad for fanfics.  
>Again... Please don't be harsh, this is my first fanfic, THANKS FOR READING! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)<strong>

**And again: The first chapters won't have that much UsxUk Or FrxUk but it will come... just wait!**

* * *

><p>The Days went by, and my lawyers talked to his, everything was going as normal as any contract signing I ever been too, except that everyone that I saw, Gilbert, his bosses, even the lawyers were extremely nervous when they were talking to me, and at the moment of the actual signing some looked like they were about to pass out, I took it as nothing and just put my signature… then it seemed as all their worries left them, they were so happy, like they just had a new born baby, in that moment I knew something was wrong, I couldn't exactly place it, but my gut told me something was just not right.<p>

Then I asked Beilschmidt and he said with a large grin that I should have researched more about taking this movie, and that I wasn't going to sleep, and something about "Boy you are screwed, but is suppose that with your capabilities, you might be able to work it out"…God, he praised me again, now I knew that something was really wrong.

It took me a few days to get all the information a needed, and yes I was screwed, the sponsors wanted a good and well known producer, and ok that wasn't a problem, even though I sounded like a Prussian guy, I was all that and more, but now they wanted a Director, and no ordinary director, no… they wanted the amazing Kiku Honda, yes the new but incredibly famous Kiku Honda, Known as a Genius among genius, he was a Japanese royalty, it is said that all the movies he would direct turn into major hits, yes why not have him as the director?...oh yeah…he only made horror movies, and was known that no amount of money would change his mind…great.  
>Plus there weren't any contracts with any known actor yet, and forget about the makeup - dressing staff, lights, and extras … I needed to find all this in less than a week if I wanted the sponsors out of my back for now, and finding time to talk to this Honda guy… this was going to be a long week.<p>

And it was… crap it really, really was. I never knew a human being could do that much, I haven't slept in 3 or was it 4 days, my only food was fast food, and was if I had time.  
>Buy yes I did it…well half of it, I have the dressing and lights staff, and the extras, I am waiting for an Ok from an "acquaintance" of mine called Francis Bonnefoy that was a really good makeup artist… not having in count his awful personality, I sent an E-mail request and part of the script to the famous Director, so I could maybe "catch" him like Gilbert did with me, I just needed to wait and see what happened with those people.<br>Now I was checking some resume from some well-known actors, so they could star in the film, I was about to contact one that kind of caught my eye, when my laptop told me I had a new E-mail, it was from the Japanese director.

-  
>Subject: Re-Movie<br>From: SakuraPetals_NihonMoe...  
>Too: GermanIsMySausage_WürsteMania...<p>

Ohayo Ludwing-san I received your E-mail, and I am very thankful that you thought of me, as you may know I only direct "horror" movies, so I don't see the reason of sending me the proposal.  
>Normally I don't read scripts that are not this gender wise, demo I have heard of your great skills and keen intuition from long ago, so I decided to take a look.<br>I am happy to say that every rumor I have heard did you justice.  
>Yes indeed, this script does catch you; and I am not directing any movies in the time soon; normally I don't like leaving the "safe" environment I am at, but do to some friendships I gain in my years abroad, I believe on giving it a try.<p>

Never the less I have a request that would have to be fulfilled, for me to take part in this.  
>I want to be able to choose the main actors, please don't think I am being foolish about it, and that I would choose just any random person I am friends with, like a lot of people do in this type of field.<br>My two persons of choice will be those that fit with my idea of the perfect "Old English" world in this time.  
>Please notice that if these two actors are not cast in this movie I will not be able to participate, the first of them please, leave him to me, and the second one is all yours, I believe that with your contacts you can make it happen.<p>

The Names of the actors are:

Alfred Jones as Sherlock Holmes.  
>Arthur Kirkland as Dr. John Watson.<p>

When you have received this email contact me immediately with your response.

Ps: I know that the first one is American but please trust my intuition in this matter.

Ps2: I wasn't going to open your email at first, because of the address I thought it was weird spam mail or something, you should consider changing it, it might bring you the wrong crowd.

Kiku Honda (´^ ω ^`)

First of nothing I REALLY need to remember changing my email address… and second:

I didn't know if getting happy that he had loved the movie script and wanted to be in it or feeling even more screwed than what I already was.  
>I opted for the later… Because I knew the names he had listed…<p>

The first one was a well-known American actor, that mostly did Action related movies, hero roles being his specialty, with his fair share of horror flicks, everyone in the business talked well about his charisma and patriotism for his beloved country, but he wasn't only famous in America, especially because being good looking, funny, a good guy and having that sort of movie star spark attracted people worldwide; He was known as the guy that breaks the "Bad guys are sexier than good guys" stereotype, yet he was never seen with any romantic interest in all of his career, he had never been in any serious type of movie clamming it just wasn't him so he rather not do it… he knew that Alfred had worked with Honda in several of his movies, and it wasn't impossible for him to agree in working for them … but the second name, no that was just impossible… how could he expect him to "take care" of that issue, yes, he had connections, but he was going to need more than that, did that Honda guy know who that actor was?, ; But of course he knew it… after all everyone knew who that person was…It was the great Arthur Kirkland the king of acting.

Yes, that "king" that debuted and became the first and last person in becoming incredibly famous "overnight" and never losing that stand, that "king" that made many people choose this field just to meet him, that "king" that never went in to the public eye, yet he never lost it.  
>That "king" that won an incredible amount of prizes and yet when he received them he always looked like it was his first.<br>That "king" that seemed so close to us…yet so far and distant.  
>Worthy of being called a "Star" like that name was created for him and him only.<br>Yet the same "King" that same "Star" just disappeared one day, saying he was going to quit acting; that he was going to leave us.  
>Nobody knew why and he didn't say it either, and nobody insisted to know, everyone felt like they just weren't worth knowing.<br>Crazy theories were created but nobody ever confirmed nor deny them, after some time, new actors took the public and media's attention, but deep inside nobody could forget the great Arthur Kirkland…the same Arthur Kirkland they wanted me to find.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Agaain...it will get better(?).**

**Please, don't forget to Review!**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ* Reviews and Yaoi spins the world!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello guys!

Okay**_ first:_ **I would really really like to thank the people that reviewed, followed and faved this, really: **THANK YOU! **You guys make me so happy. I love this couple so much, its like what they say in Tumblr:  
><em><strong>"They make me have so many feels", "My OTP"<strong>_ and my favorite: _**" hgdwjhghwjgdfkj"**_

**Second:** I am so deeply sorry for taking like... forever to upload a new chapter i just... [Insert excuses here] and [more excuses]... please don't [insert murder descriptions].

**_Disclaimer:_**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz, but Alfred and Arthur only belong to each other so its fine to write about them together! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

* * *

><p><em>-Crazy theories were created but nobody ever confirmed nor deny them, after some time, new actors took the public and media's attention, but deep inside nobody could forget the great Arthur Kirkland…the same Arthur Kirkland they wanted me to find.-<em>

* * *

><p>It wasn't as if nobody knew where he lived, no, his residence was well known for tourists to visit and fans to stalk from time to time, yet nobody bothered him, it felt like bothering a Lion while sleeping and those dumb few that would do it…well they got eaten.<p>

Yes I knew that, and yet here I was, being dumb, and annoying the Lion on his cave.

But it wasn't a cave, no it was far from a cave, it was a mansion, yes a mansion, but not that kind of big and flashy American type of mansion, no it was a Grimm yet nice Old English type.

It was beautiful, it looked like a castle but it was too small to be called one, yes this kind of house fitted Arthur Kirkland to the bone.

The bushes covered most part of the "house" so that curious "expectants" wouldn't see more than necessary, yet it didn't looked tacky, he had an old but sophisticated BMW parked near the gate and what it looked like a Mini Cooper near the front door.

Too bad that's the only thing the German could see, because there was no signs of the British being near, he waited a couple of hours yet nothing happened, he decided to give up and go to a café nearby and eat some descent food, and this routine went on for some days, until the Producer got tired and noticed that it was impossible to cast Arthur, he decided to take his laptop out of his bag and Email the Japanese guy with an apology and saying that even with all his contacts, his search was fruitless, and hoping the other one would reconsider, yet he already knew the younger one wouldn't do it, after all he had wrote his "request" with the definitive tone and that tone was well...definitive.

Knowing that if the Japanese didn't have the two main actors he wanted, he would not agree on directing the movie, and if the guy didn't do it, the sponsors would drop out, and the great idea of this amazing movie he had when reading the script for the first time would vanish into thin air… no, he didn't want that to happen, but what else could he do?...stalk some more?… I don't think so, the neighbors were getting suspicious and called the police on him several times, but thank the Würste he hadn't been caught yet, but he knew his luck was going to run down someday, and he would be stuck in jail for a couple of hours with a giant and expensive ticket as his roommate.

He was going to start the e-mail when he noticed he had received one already… he was scared to open it fearing it was the sponsors or the director, but he was relieved to see it was the French makeup artist called Francis.

Subject: Merci Mon a moir~

From: French-IsMyCroissant_ EiffelTowerMania

Too: GermanIsMySausage_WürsteMania ...

Bounjor Darling~

First of all, I'm loving the email address ;D

Second of all…MERCI!, really thankyouuu for the job offer, of course I accept it, I really needed it, since of my "Bad" reputation, few people are willing to hire me…and the ones that are, are all ugly or old, sooo not my type, so no thank you.

I'm so excited! It's been une longue période (A long while) since I have worked in a movie that gets me so pumped up.

Francis Bonnefoy

Shit… telling the bad news to that French weasel was going to be a hassle…I'll send him a short e-mail in response…and again… I hate my email address… I'm changing it right now.

But like if it could hear his thoughts his phone started ringing, It was a text, he opened it, the sender was Francis, then soon after that one several text's appeared.

Fr-Bonsua

Fr-Did you get my message?

Fr-What day do we start rolling by the way?

Fr-Is it soon? Because I have some dates these week.

Lud- Hallo…Sorry…

Fr- Sorry for what?, we are filming this week?

Lud- no

Fr- Then why? …and when are we?

Lud- I suppose that… well… never

Fr- What!

Lud- Well I don't know if that's actually true, but we are not doing it anytime soon

Fr- But why? D:

Lud- Too long to text, I'll send you the emails, wait.

And like that he said he ended up sending all the emails to the French men's mail.

After a While Francis sent him a text message in reply… when he opened it he got the Shock of his life.

Fr- I know Arthur Kirkland … I could contact him if you want.

Lud- What? REALLY? How?

Fr- Where are you?

Lud- In the café near Arthurs house, why?

Fr- Wait for me there, I'll be there in a few

Lud- Got it.

Could this be true? Was he dreaming? If it was real, then he really was a lucky man, to know precisely someone that knows Arthur Kirkland…THE Arthur Kirkland.

Maybe his dream might become real…we might really shoot this movie!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Ludwing i wrote him as such a stalker, sorry!<br>I love France he is such a gay diva, i just imagine him puking rainbows all the time.**

**I wan't Arthur to appear soon, i miss him, ;O; i'll try to type faster so he and our tubby american appear soon! YAY :D**

_**Ohh and:**_  
><strong><em>I feel so bad for making you guys wait so long that i'm thinking of posting the next chapter this week, or maybe an extra story... I don't know, you guys tell me.<em>**

**Please review ( ಢ ω ಢ )!**


End file.
